The support structure is to connect with a supporter, a platform for example, on which objects, notebook computer for example, can be rested. As a result, the support structure is said to have a receiving function. The platform on the top is usually capable of being adjusted in height with respect to the base on the bottom. When in use, the height between the platform and the base is adjusted appropriately to meet users' demand, whereas, when not in use, the platform is lowered to the lowest position to save space.
Recently flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, LCD TVs, or plasma TVs, have the advantages of lightweight, thinness, and radiation-free and thus have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. Consequently, a support structure has become an essential accessory for flat panel displays. Since there is a limit of the view angle for liquid crystal display and plasma TVs, at least a hinge structure is usually disposed between the support structure and the base such the tilting angle of flat panel displays can be adjusted with respect to the base.
However, this practice cannot provide flat panel displays in height and along forward/backward direction. Therefore, a parallel-arranged auxiliary connection device has been developed; for example, the tops of two linkage bars are connected to a main hinge on the top and a base hinge at the bottom of a connection member, respectively. For example, an invention “Monitor Improved in a Tilting Structure” applied for Chinese patent and authorized on Mar. 8, 2006 (correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,857), a pairs of auxiliary link member to connect the main and base hinges are connected to form a four bar linkage, which in turn transform the rotation of the link member with respect to the base member into the tilting movement of the monitor main body. In other words, when the height of the monitor is be adjusted by moving the link upward and downward direction to tilt the monitor, only the link member and the second and third frictional springs (bushes) rotate about the third and fourth hinge pins, such that the monitor body maintain its tilting angle during the height control.
For the aforementioned support device, it is preferably that the friction force between the base hinge and the connection device is larger than the torque induced by the weight of the monitor main body. A torsion spring, disposed between the base hinge and the connection device, is on one end connected to the connection device and on the other end connected to a bracket of the base hinge. Therefore, the torque generated in the torsion spring will be in the opposite direction to that of the base rotating downward along the connection device. The torque in the torsion spring is preferably to roughly equal to the torque induced by the weight of the monitor main body; therefore, the torques can be cancelled out. Consequently, users need only exert a small amount of force to rotate the connection device with respect to the base.
Since the torsion spring has long been disposed between the base hinge and the connection device, the style design of the entire support structure is limited and dull. if the torsion spring can be moved to other place of the support structure, a torque transfer mechanism is required for the torsion spring and the base hinge, which demands urgent attention.